Loving Him
by sophia.evita.se
Summary: Bolekah aku? Bolehkah ini terjadi? Ini salah, seharusnya salah. Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti. #chanyeolxbaekhyun #chanbaek #sehunxbaekhyun #sebaek #exo #mpreg #BL


Aku mendorong troli yang penuh akan perlengkapan bayi didepanku dengan pelan. Mataku tak lepas memperhatikan tubuhnya dari belakang, mewanti-wanti akan hal yang dapat membuatnya terancam.

Ia terlihat begitu antusias menatap sekeliling yang dipenuhi barang-barang bayi. Senyumnya merekah ketika melihat sesuatu yang baru, lalu bibirnya mengerucut lucu ketika barang yang diambil tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Jika kalian bertanya padaku siapa dia, dengan lantang aku akan menjawab bahwa dia kesayangan-ku, cinta-ku, bunga-ku, hidup-ku.

Tak ada yang bisa membuatku segila ini selain dirinya.

Senyumnya yang manis melebihi gula, matanya yang sipit memancarkan hangat yang dapat menyentuh relung hatiku, wajahnya cantik, memang benar dia lelaki namun cantiknya bagaikan _A_ phrodite. Aku suka ketika dia memanggilku dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Ketika dia hampir tersandung akibat tak berhati-hati, aku lekas menghampirinya dengan raut khawatir yang kentara. Inginku marah namun tawa lebarnya meluluhkan amarahku. Aku tak bisa marah bahkan sedikutpun.

"Bukankah ini indah? Aku suka" ucapnya ketika melihat sebuah jaket bayi yang lucu.

"Kalau begitu beli saja" anehnya dia menggeleng dan meletakkan jaket itu kembali.

"Kenapa?"

"Kupikir itu tidak terlalu berguna untuk dikenakan. Hanya sepersekian bulan tubuhnya akan membesar dari ukuran"

Aku terdiam, hanya mengangguk mengikuti keinginannya. Ketika pandanganku membaur, hatiku memanas, emosiku memuncak dan tanpa bisa dicegah tubuhku bergerak sebagaimana dominan pada _submisif_ -nya mencoba melindungi. Aku tau dia menawan, indah, cantik dan segalanya. Tapi bisakah mereka lihat? Perut besar yang dipamerkannya bahwa ia telah mengandung dan hey! tentu saja memiliki seorang suami! Bisakah mereka menjaga mata pada kesayangan-ku ini.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya, ia tak terlihat risih malah semakin antusias melihat-liat barang yang ada.

"Oh"

Langkahku terhenti, aku menatapnya yang tengah tersenyum gembira dengan tangan lentik mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu" perintahnya. Aku tanpa bertanya meski bingung kuulurkan tangan. Ia mengambilnya lalu meletakkan tanganku diatas perutnya. Aku tersentak merasakan gerakan aktif dari dalam sana. Binar matanya cerah, senyumnya tak luntur. Bagai virus akupun juga tersenyum, mengelus lebih perutnya untuk merasakan gerakan dari dalam.

Tubuhku merosot, kuarahkan kepalaku pada perutnya dan dapat kurasakan lebih gerakan calon bayinya.

Aku tersenyum, ia tertawa kecil senagai reaksi. Namun senyumku luntur ketika teringat.

Bolekah aku?

Bolehkah ini terjadi?

Ini salah, seharusnya salah.

Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti.

Kami berhenti dikonter produk popok bayi. Ia terlihat kebingungan memilih antara dua produk.

"Kenapa tidak keduanya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau nanti anakku mendapat ruam karena popok sembarangan!" Bantahnya. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidaklah gatal. Aku seorang dominan, bagiku semua popok sama saja namun berbeda bagi submisif sepertinya.

"Coba saja kau tanya pada penjaga mana produk yang berkualitas"

Aku memperhatikannya, ia memanggil seseorang lalu bercakap-cakap setelahnya, namun beberapa detik berikutnya ia menunduk. Merasa tidak beres aku mendekat dan segera merangkul pinggangnya, pria tadi kurang ajar, matanya memandang kesayangan-ku dengan tatapan minat.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh? Kau disini? Tidak-tidak. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman"

"Salah paham?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Benar, kupikir dia penjaga namun ternyata seorang konsumen biasa jadi aku meminta maaf"

"Begitu" sahutku seadanya.

"Jadi?"

"Ah benar juga! Ini Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol ini Joohyuk" pria bernama Joohyuk menjabat tanganku.

"Jadi dia suamimu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu hatiku berdegup kencang.

"Suami? Apa yang kau katakan—"

Jantungku serasa akan meledak.

"—Haha, tentu saja bukan. Chanyeol adik ipar ku!"

Kenyataan menyentakku, aku hanya pria malang yang mencintai kakak iparnya sendiri.

Sepanjang jalan aku hanya berdiam diri. Beberapa kali ia bertanya namun ku jawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Sampai dirumah, kakakku, atau suaminya menunggu didepan teras.

"Baekhyun!"

"Sehun!"

Kualihkan pandangan kesamping, berusaha tak melihat pemandangan cinta-ku memeluk lelaki selain diriku.

"Hey! Jangan hanya bermesraan dengan suamimu, Bantulah saudaramu ini mengangkut barang-barang milik anak kalian!"

Sehun— kakakku— melepaskan istrinya—ah suami—lalu membantuku. Membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan kedalam dan meninggalkan aku dan Sehun berdua.

Hening, aku tak suka keheningan ini. Atmosfer terasa mencengkam. Ada apa ini?

Mulutku terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu namun terlambat ketika mendengar suara berat disampingku.

"Kali ini aku membiarkanmu, adikku"

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku tidak paham.

"Kita bersaudara dan aku tak ingin ada permusuhan didalamnya"

Aku mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Akupun tidak ingin, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cari wanita atau carrier lain, jangan mengganggu suamiku"

Tanganku terhenti ketika memindahkan barang. Nada suaranya yang berubah dingin membuat mataku memanas. Aku menatapnya yang juga menatapku. Aku tau wajahku pastilah menyedihkan kali ini. Namun aku sudah begitu putus asa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan jika hatiku memilih suami-mu? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bukankah perasaan tak dapat dipaksakan? Ini menyakitkan kak, rasanya aku ingin mati saja" tanpa sadar aku menangis didepannya. Betapa menyedihkannya aku ini.

"Setidaknya... biarkan aku tetap mencintainya meski dalam diam hingga aku mendapatkan hati yang lain"

Aku menyukainya sejak dulu.

Byun Baekhyun atau sekarang dikenal sebagai Park Baekhyun. Dia adalah seniorku dikampus. Aku menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama, pribadinya baik, ramah, santun. Banyak yang menidolakannya.

Kupikir aku takkan bisa dekat dengannya secara ia adalah primadona. Banyak selebriti kampus yang menyukainya seperti Jongin si kapten basket, Kris presiden kampus, Jongki sianak band.

Tapi dewi fortuna sepertinya sayang padaku.

Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan, nilaiku anjlok karena diujian akhir aku selalu menstalk Baekhyun. Lalu dosen Kim meminta untuk Baekhyun menjadi mentorku beberapa saat untuk mengembalikan nilaiku yang sempat anjlok dibidangnya dan harus mengulang satu semester. Dari sana aku mulai dekat dengannya.

Dalam satu minggu, ada hari hari tertentu seperti selasa, kamis dan minggu yang selalu membuat moodku naik drastis. Yaitu kehadiran Baekhyun dirumahku untuk menjadi mentorku. Ketika semuanya terencana dengan rapi, hari dimana aku yakin untuk menyatakan perasaan yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Semua itu hanya tinggal angan, ketika tanpa diketahui Sehun, kakakku pulang tanpa kabar dari Italia dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Awalnya aku tak paham mengapa kedua pria itu saling tatap-menatap lalu berakhir Baekhyun menangis dan Sehun mendekapnya. Namun esok harinya, aku serasa menyesal telah menanyakan hubungan Sehun dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya hatiku pecah berkeping-keping lalu menjadi abu. Tak ada sisa, meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol? Asal kau tau, dia yang kumaksud. Dia yang selalu keceritakan padamu. Dia kekasihku, cintaku, sayangku! Rasanya senang sekali melihat adikku dekat dengan calonku! Ya, aku berencana akan menikah dengannya awal bulan nanti! Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun, Chanyeol!"

Ini kisahku, pria malang yang mencintai kakak iparnya. Aku merasa malu sendiri mengakuinya.

Hanya biarkan hati ini memilih, hingga pemilik sesungguhnya kutemukan dan aku akan merelakan dirinya bersama yang lain.

Baekhyun...

~~End~~

Oke, aing tau ini teh garing suer tekewer-kewer. Aing teh gak terlalu bisa bikin yang genre angst gini. Tapi semoga suka.


End file.
